This invention relates to two stage homogenizers, and more particularly to homogenizers having a two stage cell rupture valve assembly.
A process to produce an egg yolk replacer emulsion, developed by Dr. C. T. Tan, G. P. Pulver and E. W. Turner at ITT Continental Baking Company disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 682,298, filed May 3, 1976, requires four homogenization passes through a two stage Gaulin homogenizer. A cell rupture valve is used in only the first stage of this homogenizer. The second stage consists of a valve similar to a flat plug valve. The second stage valve controls back pressure and concentrates the energy in the first stage homogenizing zone. The second stage valve does not aid in the actual homogenization process and is therefore designed to be a much less effective valve than the first stage cell rupture valve.